


you could be my silver springs

by artemiswords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Season/Series 01, Slow Dancing, Tenderness, season 1... the simple times, the inherent homoeroticism of zipping up a pretty girl's dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiswords/pseuds/artemiswords
Summary: Scorpia's eyes are soft in a way that Horde soldiers' eyes are taught not to be, never be. She doesn't seem to mind too much about how Horde soldiers are supposed to be, though. She's unapologetically soft and caring ina certainly annoying way,but also in a brave and defiant way. It... inspires Catra.“Before today I thought all princesses sucked, but, well," Catra raises an eyebrow at her, "definitely notallof them.”
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	you could be my silver springs

**Author's Note:**

> my fingers slipped after this https://twitter.com/raegeii/status/1230960790473101312  
> it's not my fault i'm a simple weak gay.... hope y'all like it :-)

“Okay, Lonnie and Kyle are getting the things set up in your flying ship. Because that’s a thing you own, apparently.” Catra has been making lots of discoveries about Scorpia today.

“I mean, it was my family’s, but I guess it’s the Horde’s now and not really mine…”

Catra hums. “Well, whatever. Let’s get ready and leave as soon as possible. We need fancy attire according to the stupid rules.”

“Oh, boy, we’re really doing it, uh?” Scorpia asks, nervously rubbing the back of her head with a claw.

“Yes, Scorpia. You are a princess, I’m your plus one, everything will be fine.”

“I know, I know, it’s just, what if the princesses… I don’t knowー forget it.” Scorpia shakes her head and forces a smile. “I’ll go look for a dress now.”

Catra can tell she’s still nervous about what the other princesses will think of her, but they don’t have time for that now. They have a prom to crash and a plan to complete.

Catra changes into the only suit she owns, in which she _knows_ she looks great in, and goes wait for Scorpia. 

“How about this one?”

Scorpia is in what looks like a giant doll’s dress, with way too many bows, including one on her head, and a heart on her face...?

They blink at each other for a second before they burst out laughing.

“Yeah, ok, no,” Scorpia catches her breath, “I don’t know what I was thinking. Just give me a minute!”

Catra sighs. This is gonna take a while.

Scorpia appears in what Catra doesn’t even know where to start to describe it, including her green eye shadow. Her grimace must be enough of a response for Scorpia.

“You’re right, this one’s a hard no!” Scorpia laughs awkwardly. “Just one more minute, I swear.”

“Just pick something simple that makes you feel good, Scorpia.” Catra says. “And hurry up!”

Catra is almost shouting for Scorpia again when she finally appears from upstairs. 

"Okay, this is the one." She says.

Catra looks up at her and freezes, but not because it’s another dubious outfit, no, the slit black dress she's in is _far from that._ Her eyes travel from Scorpia’s exposed leg, to the red jewels tight against her waist, to the ripped sleeve that somehow is just so Scorpia, to her strong collarbones, to her blushing cheeksー

_Oh._

Catra realizes she’s staring and Scorpia is blushing because she _keeps staring,_ so she swallows _something_ and blinks off from the weird trance she's in. She smirks at Scorpia and offers her hand to her, who takes it happily.

“Today is gonna be perfect, Scorpia.” She can’t wait to see the look on the stupid princesses’ faces. Adora is gonna be _so_ jealous.

Scorpia beams at her. “Oh, wait.” She lets go of her hand and turns around. “Could you give me a hand?” She chuckles.

“Uh,” Catra takes a moment to understand what she’s talking about as she stares at her open back, following the line of her spine down until she sees the open zipper. “Oh, right, sure." She steps closer, warmth crawling up her neck. 

She holds the zipper with one hand and starts to cautiously zip it up, until it gets stuck in the middle. She tries to force it up a bit but she doesn’t want to break it.

“Is it, um, is it stuck?” Scorpia asks, voice hoarse, looking over her shoulder.

“I got it!” Catra groans, feeling her cheeks hot for some reason. “Straighten up.”

Scorpia turns her head forward again and stands even taller, if that’s possible.

Catra uses her other hand to pull one open end closer to the other, being careful to not let her claws accidentally scratch her. Scorpia goes still and oddly quiet as her knuckles brush against the warm, soft skin of her back. It’s such a contrast from the cold, hard metal of the zipper between her slightly trembling fingers. Catra briefly wonders how can she be so muscly like that and also soft, but quickly cuts her thoughts as the zipper finally goes all the way up.

She clears her throat. “Done.”

Scorpia turns around, cheeks a bit pink, eyes softly looking back at her, and _god, she’s tall._

“Thanks. You look good, by the way.” She smiles, and it’s so genuine that it makes Catra’s breath catch in her throat.

“Youー” Catra blinks, remembers what they’re about to go do, “I mean, we're killing it! Don’t worry about those princesses, Scorpia, they have no idea what they’ve been missing out.”

Scorpia smiles widens into a grin, her cheeks turning pinker. 

Catra hears a door opening and quickly steps backwards, heartbeat suddenly quickening.

“So are we going, or what?” Lonnie asks, looking bored. “We’ve been waiting for like an hour.”

Catra looks back at Scorpia and smirks. “Ready?”

"I can't believe it worked out so well!" Scorpia says once they are back in the Fright Zone. Lonnie and Kyle are taking care of the new prisoners as they walk back to their quarters. "I mean, I can, since it was your plan, but still! They fell for it just like you said!"

"They did, didn't they?" Catra grins. She has Adora's stupid sword over her shoulder and she feels like she's walking on air. This evening couldn't have been better. "I told you those princesses were dumb."

Scorpia laughs, eyes shining with excitement. “And when you just jumped on the roof of the ship out of nowhere!? I was getting worried you weren’t showing up then _boom_ you’re above our heads.”

“I like a dramatic exit sometimes.” Catra shrugs.

"Oh, and the food!? Did you try it?"

"A little bit, one princess stole it from me before I could finish it." 

"Man, it was delicious! And so tiny! If I had pockets I would've brought some for you."

They stop by Catra's room.

Scorpia sighs. "Too bad I didn't get a chance to dance."

"Guess the music only started when you were already setting up the bombs."

"Yeah, but it's fine. I mean, we weren't there to have fun, right?" She chuckles, but her shoulders fall a bit. "I was just hoping we'd get a dance together, but, oh well, maybe next time?"

Catra isn't sure if it's because of the high from winning, but without thinking too much about it she offers her free hand to her.

“Well, the night’s not over yet.” Catra says. “Wanna dance?”

“Now? Here?” Scorpia blinks. “Yes? I mean, yes!” She takes her hand and they walk into the room.

Catra throws the sword to the side, causing it to clatter on the ground. She's not gonna think about what to do with it right now.

“We don’t really have any music, but I could hear it from the outside. Maybe I could hum it?” Scorpia asks, now looking nervous.

“You don’t have to.” 

She reaches for her shoulders as Scorpia cautiously places her claws around her waist. They start swaying slowly and Scorpia starts humming something anyway. She keeps her eyes up, on Scorpia's face, as she becomes hyper aware of how soft her skin is under her palms, how close they are, and how firm but gentle are the claws holding her.  Now, she kind of wishes they had danced together for everyone to see. When she entered the prom, she couldn’t help being filled with some feeling of protectiveness over Scorpia. How dare those princesses despise her people? They didn’t even know her but somehow thought they were so superior? At first, she thought the bombs could be a little too much, but she's glad they did it. They showed those princesses they are not ones to be messed with.

“What's on your mind?” Scorpia asks.

“Nothing.” Catra answers right away. 

Scorpia's eyes are soft in a way that Horde soldiers' eyes are taught not to be, never be. She doesn't seem to mind too much about how Horde soldiers are supposed to be, though. She's unapologetically soft and caring in _a certainly annoying way,_ but also in a brave and defiant way. It... inspires Catra.

“Before today I thought all princesses sucked, but, well," Catra raises an eyebrow at her, "definitely not _all_ of them.”

Scorpia’s lips curl up, face turning pink. “Wildcatー"

Catra freezes, her cheeks go hot. “I meanー"

“Can I dip you now?”

“What?” Catra frowns, both relieved and confused with the change of subjects. “No!”

“I won’t let you fall!”

“Scorpia, no,” Catra stops, but it’s too late, “Scorpiaー!"

In a quick movement, Scorpia dips her as she squeaks, then brings her back up again, laughing. Now they’re even closer than before.

“See? You didn’t fall.”

Catra exhales, face still hot, and wriggles out of Scorpia’s hold. “Ok, enough dancing for today.” 

Scorpia rubs the back of her neck with a claw, smiling.  “Thanks, wildcat.” She says. “Today was fun!”

“Yeah...” Catra brushes off invisible dirt from her clothes, clears her throat. “Thank you, too.”

“Of course. Any time.” Scorpia does a salute motion with a smile and leaves.

Catra is left with a warmth somewhere deep in her chest that she refuses to acknowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> don't we all miss the simpler times of season 1... anyway leave a comment if you feel like it :-)
> 
> find me at twitter/tumblr @artemisbye


End file.
